


I'll be there soon

by CGJ2009



Category: Death Note
Genre: Depression, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGJ2009/pseuds/CGJ2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a matt x mello one shot that is sad and depressing. Hope you enjoy to some extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there soon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, but this is gonna be extremely depressing. It's also up on my wattpad, link to that at the end.

Matt just stared off into space as he thought of Mello. He didn't want him to leave the orphanage without him, without speaking a single word to him. He hated being alone and never found comfort in anyone but Mello. He knew what he was about to do...

1 cut, 2 cuts, 3 cuts, 4. He kept slicing his skin all over his arms, but the pain felt good compared to the broken heart he harbored. 15 cuts on each wrist, all of them numb. He was losing a lot of blood as he felt light headed, but it was alright. He wanted to die. He had nothing to live for and no one to keep him from feeling alone.

He put on his jacket and went to an alleyway not far from where Mello was secretly staying before leaving to america. Mello spotted Matt outside and just ran towards him.

"Matt!" He screamed desperate to get his friend to get the gun out of his mouth. Matt looked over and took the gun out. "I'm nothing without you... You l-left me... Why?" Matt said, crying and pulling up his sleeves revealing the cut wounds. Mello could only stare in horror at his wrists.

"I-I'm so sorry," Mello said as he cried and fell to his knees. "I never wanted you to hurt yourself... I never wanted to leave you alone but... But..." He began sobbing even more. Matt got up and went to hug him.

Matt stayed with Mello, until Mello got up and sat exactly where he sat, and pulled a knife out of his vest pocket and slit his wrists, 15 on each wrist, just like Matt. Then he grabbed for the gun, and put it to the side of his head. Matt sat there, sobbing, desperate for Mello to stop, but couldn't find the words to stop him. Then...

*Bam*

Mello shot himself and slumped over, letting the gun fall. "No..." Matt squeaked in a barley audible pitch.

Matt then got up and picked up the gun, sitting right next to Mello's corpse. "I'll be there soon..." Matt said as he put the gun in his mouth and grabbed Mello's now cold hand.

*Bam*

Matt was dead too. He had a paper in his pocket that read...

"If Mello dies, please, bury us together. That way we can be together forever..."

They were buried together as Matt asked, and as they were when they died, they were holding hands...

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/43907774-i%27ll-be-there-soon-matt-x-mello-one-shot  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
